Your Smilling Face
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: Apakah Dewi Fortuna itu benar-benar ada? Kalau benar memang ada, kumohon berikanlah keajaiban pada kehidupanku. Fic SasuXFemNaru OOC...


Apakah Dewi Fortuna itu benar-benar ada? Kalau benar memang ada, kumohon berikanlah keajaiban pada kehidupanku.

_**Your Smiling Face**_

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

When the skies are blue

To see you once again my love

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again, my love

"Naru, kamu ngapain sih? Pagi-pagi kok udah bengong?" Seorang cowok bertubuh jangkung, bermuka sangat tampan dengan rambut ayam emo agak basah bertanya mengagetkanku sambil mengelap muka, badan dan rambutnya yang basah.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uciha, kami sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun lebih. Karena kami sudah cukup lama bersama maka orang tua kami tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal bersama dengannya di apartment miliknya.

"Eh….nggak kok. Aku cuma lagi liat langit. Langit itu indah ya, sangat tinggi dan membuat orang tak sanggup menggapainya" Jawabku setelah membalikkan badan untuk melihatnya.

"Kamu salah. Langit itu memang tinggi tapi bukan berarti tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menggapainya. Kita bisa menggapai langit dengan cara terus berlari dan berusaha untuk menggapai cita-cita kita." Kata-kata inilah yang akan aku ingat seumur hidupku.

"Kamu hari ini nggak ke TK?" Tanyanya sekali lagi kali ini sambil memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Kamu ada kuliah pagi?" kini aku gantian bertanya.

"Ya, ada. Nanti setelah pulang kuliah aku akan langsung kerja part time." Ia memjawab pertanyaanku sambil mengenakan bajunya.

"Kamu sudah siap pergi? Hari ini perlu ku antar?" Ia bertanya setelah kami selesai sarapan pagi dan sedang berjalan menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

"Nggak usah." Jawabku sambil menggelang.

Setelah percakapan itu kami-pun berjalan menuju ke tujuan kami masing-masing.

_**Di apartment Sasuke sore harinya**_

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan sedikit pucat (menurutku).

"Kenapa kamu pulang cepat? Biasanya kan jam 9? Ada pengurangan jam kerja?" Tanyaku bingung dengan kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya, hari ini pelanggannya tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi pulangnya sedikit lebih cepat." Dia menerangkan padaku alasan mengapa dia pulang lebih cepat.

Jujur sebenarnya aku masih tidak yakin dengan jawabannya barusan. Dia terdengar seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting sehingga aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Tapi aku mencoba untuk mempercayai semua ucapannya. Karena ucapannya pasti akan membuat sesuatu lebih baik.

"Hari ini aku mau nonton Twilight, kamu mau nonton?" Dia berkata sambil memililih-milih kaset film yang ingin dia tonton.

"Nggak ah, kamu nonton sendirian aja. Aku mau buat makan malam dulu." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"O…, ya udah." Terdengar film yang di tontonnya sudah mulai memainkan filmnya.

Saat makan malam selesai, dia juga telah selesai menonton filmnya.

"Sasuke, makan malamnya sudah siap. Kamu mau makan kapan?" aku berjalan menghampirinya di ruang televisi. Begitu aku sampai di sana…..

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?" Aku bertanya panik setelah melihat dia terkapar di depan televisi sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke kamu kenapa? Sasuke?" Tanyaku semakin panik. Melihat dia tidak merespon pertanyaanku aku menjadi semakin histeris.

"Naru? Kepalaku sakit." Akhirnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu meski hanya berupa sebuah rintihan. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu diapun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke………." Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

_**Di Sebuah Rumah Sakit Ternama Di Konohagakure**_

Seorang dokter wanita berumur sekitar 50 tahun tetapi masih terlihat seperti orang berumur 20 tahun yang belakangan namanya aku ketahui bernama Dokter Tsunade keluar dari tempat Sasuke di rawat.

"Apakah anda famili dari Sasuke Uciha?" Tanya dokter itu ramah padaku tapi tersirat kegelisahan dari nada bicaranya.

Saat aku akan memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba dari belakangku muncul seorang wanita berwajah sangat cantik dan seorang lelaki berambut panjang di belakangnya.

"Saya ibu Sasuke uciha." Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Itachi Uciha, kakak Sasuke. Ada apa dengan adik saya, dok?" Laki-laki yang berada di belakang ibu Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu Anda?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi padaku.

"Dia anak saya, adik Sasuke." Berbohong pada sang dokter.

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan ke ruangan saya." Perintah doter Tsunade sambil terus berwajah gelisah.

_**Di Ruangan Dokter Tsunade**_

"Bagaimana dengan adik saya, Dok?" Kakak Sasuke mangulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Andai saja anda membawanya sedikit lebih cepat dari ini…." Sang dokter tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sasuke, Dok?" Kali ini akulah yang angkat bicara.

"Dia….dia…dia terkena Leukemia stadium akut." Dokter berusaha lebih tenang menjelaskan semuanya tapi ternyata usahanya nihil, dia sangat gemetaran saat menjelaskan semuanya pada kami.

"Apa????????" Spontan kami mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan.

Butiran-butiran bening sudah keluar membasahi muka cantik ibu Sasuke. Akupun tidak dapat menahan tangisku. Hanya kakak Sasuke yang tetap terlihat tabah walaupun aku tahu kalau dia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar butiran bening yang sedari tadi berada di pelupuk matanya tidak keluar membasahi wajahnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya memperkirakan kalau hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi." Sang dokter dengan berat meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan adik saya, Dok?" Kakak Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu cara, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 10%. Mengingat parahnya sakit yang ia derita." Dokter Tsunade memberikan satu jalan alternatif.

"Ap..Apa itu, Dok?" Ibu sasuke bertanya dengan nada berharap. __

"Ya, hanya bisa dengan cara ini. Tapi kalian harus menerima apapun resikonya karena presentasi keberhasilannya hanya 10% seperti yang saya katakan tadi." Dokter menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Caranya dengan melakukan pencangkokan sumsum tulang. Tapi harus ada orang yang mau mendonorkan sumsum darahnya untuk Sasuke. Dengan syarat golongan sel darah putih antara pendonor dengan Sasuke harus sama. Idealnya kakak atau adik Sasuke. Tapi jika anda atau suami anda bersedia saya siap untuk memeriksa golongan sel darah putih anda." Dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Saya bersedia, Dok. Kapan akan di mulai pemeriksaan golongan sel darah putih saya?" Ibu Sasuke menjawab sangat antusias.

"Saya juga, Dok." Kakak Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah antusias demi keselamatan adik tercintanya.

"Bagaimana dengan anda? Apakah anda bersedia?" Kali ini sang dokter bertanya padaku.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Aku menjawab tak kalah antusias.

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak saya, Dok!" Pinta ibu Sasuke pada dokter Tsunade.

"Baiklah kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tapi hasilnya tergantung yang diatas." Dokter Tsunade meyakinkan ibu Sasuke.

"Jika anda semua bersedia saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat tentang pencangkokan sumsum tulang. Orang yang sumsum tulangnya di donorkan pada penderita juga akan merasakan sakit yang tidak kalah hebat dengan penderita selama kurang lebih 2 hari. Lalu pada penderita pada saat sumsum tulang pendonor sudah masuk ke badannya dia akan mengalami rasa sakit yang amat hebat pada saat penyesuaian sumsum baru yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Ini akan berjalan kurang lebih 3 hari. Apakah anda siap dengan apapun resikonya?" Sang dokter menjelaskan detailnya pada kami.

"Kami siap apapun resikonya, Dok." Aku menjawab mantap demi kesembuhan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan golongan sel darah putih anda semua. Bersiap-siaplah menghadapi apaun yang akan terjadi nanti." Dokter memberi nasihat pada kami sesaat sebelum kami meninggalkan ruangannya.

_**Di Rumah Sakit keesokan harinya**_

Hari ini akan dijalankan pemeriksaan golongan sel darah putih kami semua. Hari ini aku bersama dengan ayah dan ibu Sasuke juga dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke menunggu Dokter datang. Waktu luang ini kami manfaatkan untuk menjenguk Sasuke di ruang steril. Ternyata dia juga sedang dipersiapkan untuk melakukan transfusi sumsum tulang. Rambut ayam emo miliknya yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya sekarang sudah habis tak tersisa. Tubuhnya yang terbentuk karena sering berlatih dengan Guru Kakashi dan Guru Orochimaru sekarang sudah menjadi tipis tak berisi.

"Naru, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Suaranya terdengar lamah bertanya khawatir padaku di sebuah telepon agar kami dapat saling berkomunikasi karena tempat kami di batasi oleh kaca.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Sasuke-Baka." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada tak kalah khawatir.

Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku kemudian batuk beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kembali padaku. Benar yang paling menderita di sini bukan aku ataupun orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya tapi yang paling menderita adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Pemeriksaan golongan sel darah putih akan segera berlangsung, itu berarti akupun harus segera bersiap-siap. Aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur setelah diberi obat tidur oleh suster yang merawatnya.

Setelah pemeriksaan usai kami pun segera keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kami yang mungkin akan keluar dalam waktu yang agak lama.

"Naru, kamu pulang duluan saja. Bukankah kata dokter hasilnya baru akan diketahui besok pagi? Kamu terlihat sangat lelah. Pulanglah! Biar kami yang menjaga Sasuke hari ini." Ibu Sasuke menyuruhku pulang. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

"Tapi, tante...." Aku menolaknya.

"Sudah, biar kami yang menjaga Sasuke di sini. Pulanglah!" Kali ini ayah Sasuke yang menyuruhku pulang.

"Baiklah Om, Tante, Kakak saya permisi dulu." Akhirnya aku menyerah saja.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada perkembangan dengan Sasuke kami akan menghubungimu." Kali ini kakak Sasuke yang berbicara.

Akupun pulang dengan pikiran masih dipenuhi dengan Sasuke.

_**Di Apartment Sasuke**_

Sebenarnya percuma saja untuk menyuruhku pulang. Aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan sasuke. Aku membuka kembali album kenanganku bersama Sasuke. Sudah selama 2 tahun kami terus bersama, tapi kenapa ini semua terjadi pada Sasuke?

Saat sedang melihat-lihat album kenanganku bersama Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Akupun berlari menuju ponselku berada. Tertulis nama Itachi Uchiha di layarnya, itu berarti kakak Sasuke yang menelponku. Segera kuangkat ponselku dan ternyata...........

_**1 tahun kemudian**_

Benar Sasuke, kita harus berlari dan terus berlari untuk mencapai langit yang nun jauh di atas sana. Sampai sekarang aku terus berlari untuk menggapai impianku seperti ucapanmu, tapi sekarang aku harus berlari sendirian, tidak ada kamu di sampingku.......

Sasuke telah meninggal tepat pada hari ini 1 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan pahit itu selalu tersimpan erat dalam memoriku. Pada saat hasil tes golongan sel darah putih itu keluar dan ternyata menunjukkan bahwa akulah orang yang memiliki golongan sel darah putih yang sama denganmu. Memang sangat mustahil, apalagi aku tidak mempunyai hubungan darah denganmu. Betapa senangnya aku saat itu saat tahu akulah orang yang akan menyelamatkanmu, tapi ternyata pada hari itu juga aku harus kehilanganmu....

Keadaan tubuh sasuke memburuk sebelum sempat di lakukan transfusi sumsum tulang. Akhirnya sasuke-pun meninggalkan aku dan kami semua dalam ketenangan tepat 1 tahun yang lalu......

Author:

Ha..ha..ha..ha. Jelek ya??XD Maklumlah ini kan baru karya yang pertama.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sayuri-chan desu."

*membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri*

"Karena saya masih baru di sini, mohon bimbingannya ya, minasan!"

O...y. Catatan: Naru-san terlahir sebagai perempuan tulen.

Review ya....Please! XD

Review yang banyak ya _


End file.
